Carson Brady
Carson Brady is a character in Dino Thunder. Character History Carson Brady is a cartoon artist who has written and drawn various successful comic books. Carson was at Hayley's Cyberspace to sign copies of his latest effort. He met various people from Reefside there. Carson was surprised when a young man show him a first edition comic that he had drawn. The young man introduced himself as Trent. Trent told Carson he was thrilled to meet him and that he was his inspiration to draw. Carson was flattered and told Trent to call him 'Carson'. Trent told Carson how his dad was not thrilled with his ambition to become a cartoon artist. Carson could related as his own father had felt the same way. Carson told Trent that once his dad had seen how happy he was, he had change his mind. Carson bet the same thing would happen with Trent's dad. Trent was not too sure and left the line. Carson continued to greet his public when a woman pushed herself ahead of the line. The woman told Carson that she was his biggest fan. The woman told Carson that he could call her Principal Randall. Principal Randall continued to tell Carson how she enjoyed the little pictures that he drew. Carson's mouth stayed open during most of this exchange. Principal Randall hoped Carson would except her gift - a pen. Carson thanked her. Principal Randall asked if Carson would use it right away and Carson replied that he would. Later that night, Carson began work on his new comic book. He used the new pen that Principal Randall had given him. The ideas just poured out of him and he worked through the night. When he awoke, he found a completed comic book that he had done during the night. Carson looked it over, enjoying the cool characters in the book. He put together the comic book and head out. His first stop was at Cyberspace. Hayley greeted him when he walked in and offered him a drink. Carson told her that he had been working all night and he guessed that it showed. Trent walked up and Carson was happy to see him. He gave Trent a copy of his newest comic book. Carson had to head over to his publisher and left. Carson was walking along when he heard his name. He turned around and saw Trent coming up to him. Trent asked him what the deal was with the comic book and how come the Rangers don't survive. Carson confessed that he really didn't know much about the comic. He had written as if possessed and most of it was a blur. Trent told him he couldn't publish the comic. Carson was angry. He told Trent that this was his best work and no one was going to stop him from publishing it. Trent asked Carson if he would step back. Finding the request strange, Carson cautiously stepped back. Carson was stunned when Trent morphed into the White Ranger. He asked Trent if this was some kind of joke and Trent told him no. Trent told Carson that he figured this was the only way he could get him to listen to him. Carson couldn't believe Trent had been jealous of his job. Trent told Carson that he thought the Rangers were trapped in his comic book and then he asked for the pen and drew himself into the comic book. Carson walked over and picked up the comic book and read along as the Rangers battled within the comic book. Carson liked the new ending much better. The Rangers leaped out of the comic book. Carson stood up and told the Rangers not to mind him as he geeked out. Unfortunately, the monster from the comic book, Fridgia had also left the comic book. Carson went and hid as he watched the Rangers battle and eventually destroy Fridgia. Carson walked up to the Rangers. Trent asked for his pen and Carson gladly handed it over. Trent destroyed the pen. Sometime later, Carson and Trent sat together and sign copies of a comic book that they had worked on together. Trent couldn't believe Carson had worked with him. Carson figured who better understood superheroes than Trent. He quickly modified this to because Trent drew them so well when Trent looked concerned that someone might have overheard. Trent was surprised that Carson's publisher was okay with him working with an unknown. Carson confessed that his publisher was not pleased with the idea. Carson had the whole effort bankrolled by a big corporate guy by the name of Anton Mercer. Carson told Trent that Anton Mercer seemed to be a pretty good guy.